iOMFG, a different spin
by cc1989
Summary: Sam's feelings for Carly become stronger and stronger. Things come to a head during preparation for presentation of the school's science projects.Carly tries to figure out who Sam is in love with before filming the iCarly webshow.
1. Chapter 1

**iOMFG**

Freddie typed a few keystrokes on his computer and told Brad, "Ok, tap the faces button."  
>Brad sat down and pushed the correct button on the pear pad. "OK" he says. As Freddie synced the emotions matrix, Sam opened the door to the classroom with her arms full. "I'm back," she grumbled. She handed Freddie his camera and hard drive. She sat down in a nearby chair and stared off into space.<p>

Freddie looked at her, brows furrowed, and told her thank you. Brad gazed at her as if he'd love for her to speak to him, but she didn't seem to be interested in anything at the moment. Pulling out her phone, she stared at it like she was expecting a call or a text.

Sam pulled out her bag and puts chips and guacamole on the table. Brad hungrily looked at them before scrambling over to grab a bite. Freddie didn't hesitate to slap the chip out of his hand. "HOLD IT!" he yelled. "What did you put in the guac.. something to make us sleep?"

Sam looked at him like he's crazy and tells him, "no.."

"Then eat some."

Sam obliged, dipping her chip in the guacamole and taking a bite. Freddie continued to stare at her, thinking about how this behavior wasn't too much out of the norm, since Sam was often moody and aggressive towards him. However, she never brought food just to be nice, and her mannerism, the way she was acting now was strange. She was distant and obviously her thoughts were elsewhere.

Sam seemed to snap out of it when her gaze met the PearPad set up a few feet away from her. She walked over to it.

"So.. is this baby ready for testing?" she asked.  
>Brad made a few last minute adjustments and said, "yup, just sit right on that chair and stare right into the pear pad."<br>"I do like sitting and staring."

Freddie turned on the machine and spoke into his PearPad, "Ok, this is Freddie Benson, proceeding with test number 3 of application MoodFace. Subject Sam Puckett. Alright Sam, just stare at the PearPad straight on and keep your head still."

Sam nodded. The computer made whirring noises as it processed Sam's facial expressions. After a few seconds, the application came up with a result and Freddie stared at it with his mouth wide open.

Mood: In love

He looked up at Sam in disbelief. _What?_ he thought. He immediately bent back over his computer and started typing. Sam, sitting completely still, asked, "can I move now?"

Freddie, still in shock, said, "Uhh, yeah."  
>Brad asked, "So what's her mood?"<br>"Uhhhh. . . it's . . . inconclusive."  
>Sam looked confused, "no reading?" and Brad said, "It was working this morning."<p>

Freddie grabbed his computer and took off out the door. "I'm gonna go see if Carly has any tissues." Brad and Sam looked at each other with confused expressions and shrugged their shoulders.

In the classroom down the hall, Carly and Gibby were conducting an experiment of their own on Spencer. Freddie ran in, out of breath, and said, "Carly."

Carly turned around, "Hey, how's your MoodFace project going?"  
>"Listen," Freddie said, "you know how we've been wondering what's up with Sam?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why she's been acting distant and moody and like she has other things on her mind?"<br>"Well, what did you find out?"  
>Freddie looked around. "I just did the emotion test on her with our new app."<br>"And?"  
>"Her mood," Freddie opened the computer dramatically and showed Carly the page.<p>

Carly laughed, "In love? . . With Brad?"  
>Freddie smiled and nodded his head knowingly.<p>

Gibby called over to them, "Hey Carly, check this out," he nodded at the see-through box Spencer was trapped inside of. "I turned the stink up to eleven!"  
>Spencer held his jacket up to his nose and banged on the one-way glass. He slowly fell to the ground as the stink overwhelmed him.<p>

Carly turned her attention back to Freddie and asked, "Sam's in love?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Freddie just shrugged and looked at the screen.  
>She went through a myriad of emotions.<p>

_In love? But with who? Is it really with Brad? She probably is attracted to him, he's great looking, athletic, funny, and he obviously likes her too. And why didn't she tell me if she was in love with someone. We're best friends!" _

And then she thought, _But wait, what if isn't Brad, what if she's actually in love with me?_ She shook her head, ridding herself of thoughts that simply couldn't be true. There was no way Sam Puckett would be attracted to her. She considered herself weird and quirky, upbeat and she tried to be friendly to everyone. Sam was her opposite, constantly thinking of food, at times aggressive and tomboyish, but fiercely loyal. They did have that in common, best friends, loyal to each other since before they could remember. _When did I start thinking this way about her? Why am I so worried about who she's in love with anyway.?_

Carly couldn't remember a specific time that her feelings turned from friendly affection for Sam to attraction. It must have been around the time they started their first webshow. Carly thought back on the moment fondly. They were dancing around having fun, and she couldn't help but want to make eye contact with Sam whenever she could. Carly also couldn't help but appreciate Sam's turnaround during the web show. Normally she was uptight and guarded, but in here with the camera trained on her, she came out of her shell and shined. Carly realized as she stood there reeling from Freddie's disclosure that it was probably that moment when she started to fall for Sam Puckett. Her feelings had slowly grown in the years after that.

_But now what am I going to do?  
><em>She took off down the hallway to find out.

Carly found Sam standing by the lockers eating a sandwich.

"Sam! Sam!"  
><em>she doesn't need to try that hard to get my attention. All she had to do was walk in the door and I'm all hers. Every time.<br>_"Oh. Hey Carls."  
>She leaned against the locker and tried to act natural. She noticed Carly did the same thing. Carly asked, "Ham?"<br>"Uh huh," Sam said.  
>"Extra Ham?"<br>"Uh huh."

'So how's your project going?', Carly asked.  
>"Good, I think. But I'm not sure, cause Benson freaked and ran out the door a few minutes ago."<br>"Oh. . and how's Brad?" Carly asked tentatively.  
>"Brad's cool."<br>"Hmm.." Carly said, reaching out to poke Sam's arm. She couldn't help but want to touch her. "Would you say.. very cool?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I know you love Brad!" She touched Sam's arm again, "Admit you love him!"  
>"I love ham, I'll admit that."<br>"You can't kiss and snuggle with ham."  
>Sam proceeded to kiss the ham sandwich. She snuggled it against her face, and Carly couldn't help but be jealous of a ham sandwich. Crazy thoughts.<br>"Sam!"  
>"Excuse me I have to turn my back on you now."<br>Carly came around the other side of her to get in her face.  
>"I know you love Brad, ok? It's exciting."<br>"Ok, did you fall out of a tree or what?"  
>"You want to know how I know you're in love with Brad?"<br>"Sure, please share."  
>"When Freddie tested his MoodFace app on you it said, In Love," Carly smiled at Sam with a matter-of-fact look on her face.<br>Sam looked frightened. "Well, who said his app really works?"  
>"Well does it?"<br>"No!" Sam said.  
>"Yes it does," Carly fired back, "You know it does. It works goo-ood."<br>Sam looked down. "I'm gonna go eat my ham in peace." And she walked away.  
>"You can't bury your love in ham!"<br>"I can try!" Sam called back as she raised up her sandwich.

Freddie came around the corner and asked Carly how it went.  
>'Not good, she won't admit that she's in love with him." <em>She probably really is, too, that's why she's denying it so much, Carly thought sadly.<em>  
>"Hmm," said Freddie. "Oh well."<br>"No! Not 'oh well'. We're gonna find out if Brad is really who she's in love with. Come on, I've got a plan"

Carly and Freddie ran up to the classroom where Brad and Sam were still working on the PearPad MoodFace app. Because there were other people in the room, they wanted to clear everyone out to give Brad and Sam some alone time. _It hurts me to do this¸ _Carly thought to herself._ But it's the only way I can find out if Sam wants to be with him. _

Freddie announced to everyone that a two–headed dog was outside, and he proceeded to shepherd them out to see it. Sam and Brad started to walk towards the door, but Carly stopped them and said, "Oh, he's just kidding. It's just a one headed dog. You two should stay and work on the project."  
>Sam looked at her like she was crazy, but turned around and got back to work. Carly tried hard not to stare at her backside for too long before she walked out the door. <em>I have got to get control of that.<em>

Back in the classroom with Carly and Gibby, Spencer was looking like he had finally recovered from his introduction to the stink gas. Carly instructed Gibby to give Spencer some clam chowder. Gibby held up the bowl and asked if Carly was sure they should go through with the experiment. It seemed a bit unethical to him. Carly urged him that it would be alright, it was all in the name of science. Unfortunately for Spencer, the bowl had a connection to some electricity. As soon as he touched the soup spoon to his mouth, he got a little jolt. The soup went everywhere and needless to say, Spencer was not very happy.

Soon after the soup spill, Sam opened the door and held it. "Carly Shay."  
>Carly looked over at Gibby. "Be back in a sec."<br>"Might be more than a sec."  
>"What are you doing here? Where's Brad?"<br>"That was not cool."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I know the whole two-headed dog thing was just to get me alone with Brad."  
>"So? I was hooking you up!"<br>"I don't need to be hooked up!" Sam snapped. She wanted to hurt Carly for what she did. How could she make her see that her feelings weren't directed at Brad? She pictured herself shoving Carly up against the wall. But that thought turned into her pushing Carly against the wall and running her hands along Carly's body, maybe bringing their lips together for the first time. A rushing feeling went through her abdomen, like she had just been down the first big drop on a roller coaster. Sam shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. She stormed from the room because she wasn't brave enough to show Carly how she really felt.

Freddie looked out the window to the courtyard. He saw Sam sitting against the wall, sulking. He was anxious to talk to her because he's afraid she would smack him upside his head, as usual. He leaned up against the wall opposite of Sam, looked over at her. She looked down at her phone, a scowl on her face, refusing to look up at him. She finally glanced up at him.

"Did she send you to find me?" she asked.  
>"Nope," said Freddie.<br>"You know about our argument?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, she told me about it." He replied. "And you know something, Carly's right."<p>

"UGGGHHH"  
>"Sam, come on. She's right and you know it."<br>"Look, Freddie, I honestly don't care what your PearPad app says about what my mood is. I'm not in love with Brad. I don't think of him that way."

"Seriously Sam, you've been acting differently. You get kind of glassy eyed every now and then, and you've been distant around me and Carly. I started noticing it when Brad starting hanging out with us, so there must be some explanation for how you're acting."  
>"So that automatically means I'm in love with Brad, just because I've been acting differently lately?"<br>"Well, you hate me, Sam! The app doesn't lie. It's gotta be somebody! If you'd talk to me, things would be easier. "

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just leave."  
>Freddie threw his arms out in exasperation. "Fine, I'll leave. But before I go…"<br>Sam hopped up and walked menacingly towards Freddie. "Freddie, if you don't get out of here I'm going to kick your ass."  
>Freddie surprisingly didn't flinch. "threaten me all you want, but Carly is still right. I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. I would be scared too if I were in your shoes. "<br>Sam looked down at her feet. Freddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam had tears in her eyes. She was actually crying.

_Wow, _ thought Freddie, _I've never seen her cry before._  
>"I just don't want to talk about this with you," Sam said, her voice choking out the words.<br>"You can tell me Sam, it's okay."  
>"I gotta go." Sam said as she took off towards the door.<p>

Sam ran out the door and the down the hallway to the school entrance. She ran to the nearest bus stop to get home as quickly as she could.

Freddie walked back to the classroom Carly was waiting in. She and Gibby were still working on their school science projects. Carly looked up at him as he opened the door.  
>"Hey," she said. "Where's Sam?"<br>Freddie shook his head. "I just talked to her. And I need to talk to you… privately." He looked over at Gibby with a meaningful stare.  
>"Oh.. you mean me. Ok, I'll leave. I've gotta get home anyway. See you guys at school tomorrow. " Gibby said, walking out in the hallway.<p>

Carly set her laptop down on the table, and sat on the desk. Freddie walked over and stood next to her.  
>"Carly, something is up with Sam. The PearPad app has been working perfectly, and I think something is really bothering her. I think she's really in love with someone, but, I dunno.. she's bound and determined not to say that its Brad. But who else could it be?"<p>

Carly's brow furrowed, while her heart fluttered the tiniest bit, as she looked at Freddie. "I honestly don't understand why she won't just come out and say that she wants to be with Brad; if the PearPad app is telling the truth, she really can't hide it anymore."  
>Freddie nodded in agreement.<br>Carly said, "she's probably just embarrassed that she likes a guy like him. She normally goes for the bad boys, the tattooed, pierced kind of guys."

_Yeah, that's gotta be it, _she thought to herself. She tried to shake off the disappointed feeling that had bothered her all day. _There's no way Sam would have feelings for someone like me. And it certainly isn't Freddie. She's just embarrassed, that's all."_

"Yeah," said Freddie, "You're probably right. It's just so unlike Sam to be afraid of anything. She's usually so fearless. You know, like how she runs headlong at any meat she sees and scarfs it down without a second thought.."

Carly smiled at the thought. "But when it comes to her feelings, she just clams up about everything. She's afraid to show her emotions. I wonder what we can do to make her see that it's okay to open up?"

"I dunno. But we gotta do something about it… I hate to admit it, but I miss the old Sam."

"Wait," said Carly with a frown, "You mean to tell me that you actually miss the Sam who punches you and insults you and won't share any of her meat with you? Wow. You're so sweet."

Freddie laughed and then his face fell at the thought of not ever having any food when Sam was around.  
>"On second thought, maybe it's better this way."<p>

"No Freddie, we have to do something about it. I'll go talk to her."

On the bus on the way back to her apartment, Sam sulked.  
><em>Shit, <em>she thought, _They know._

_Ok wait a minute, _the rational part of her brain said._ They don't actually know. They just know that you're in love. They don't know who you're in love with.  
>Yeah, <em>she told herself, the frantic part coming through,_ but if they find out, I'm seriously screwed.  
>But why? <em>The rational part asked._ What's the harm in them finding out? You can finally get this weight off your chest. You can finally find out if she feels the same way.  
>No way! There's no way Carly has feelings for me like that. It's just not possible. <em>

It turns out Sam Puckett had had feelings for Carly for some time. Probably ever since they started doing the web show. That was around the time Sam's hormones started kicking in and it just happened to coincide with the first time they did their first online show. When she, Carly, and Freddie watched it all together later that day, her eyes were glued on Carly. She didn't realize it, but she literally only watched Carly the entire time. It wasn't until a few webshows later when Freddie asked her a question about one of the guest stars they had on the show that she realized what she was doing.

"Hey Sam, what did you think about what that kid was saying about his dad?" Freddie asked, looking over at Sam, who was gazing with strange puppy-dog eyes at the screen.

"Huh?" asked Sam, snapping out of it.  
>"You know, the kid who's dad is a butcher? How could you miss that? You love anything to do with meat."<br>"Yes, mama does love the meat," said Sam, still unsure of how she had missed it.

It was only recently though, that her feelings had progressed to the point that she would go into mood swings. For Sam, it became tough to be around Carly. It was even harder to be away from Carly; Carly was all she ever thought about. She was constantly waiting for Carly's text, any invitation at all to come over to Carly's apartment. Most of the time Sam would show up on her own. She had never felt this way about anyone else, but knew that this was real, that she had most definitely fallen in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly threw open the doors to the high school and ran down the street. It was cold outside. October hung in the air, the smell of rain and chimney smoke all around her. Her lungs filled with air as she rushed towards the bus station. She felt mixed up. She was excited and scared at the same time.

Excited to go to Sam's apartment?  
><em>But why? <em> she asked herself.  
><em>I don't know. I just am. She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I be excited to see her?<br>_Then why are you scared?  
><em>Oh shut up. You know exactly why I'm scared. I'm afraid she's in love with Brad or somebody else. <em>Jealous much?  
><em>No.<em>  
>Ha. Yeah right. You're jealous of Sam.<br>_Wrong. I'm jealous of whoever she's in love with. I want that to be me.  
><em>I see. You know you look crazy on this bus mumbling to yourself right?  
><em>Yeah, I know, but I don't care about that right now. <em>

An old couple stared right at her as the bus stopped one, two, three times before the stop near Sam's apartment. Carly could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. She caught a snippet of their conversation as she exited the bus in a hurry at Sam's street.  
>"I just don't understand these kids. Why do they think they need to do drugs and get high to enjoy themselves?"<p>

She laughed as she jumped off the bus, skipping the stairs. _Drugs! HA! They have no idea why I'm elated and high right now. Sam Puckett is my drug. I'm addicted to her. I need her. I'm insane and I don't care!_

Carly said hello to the doorman at Sam's apartment as he opened the heavy door for her. The lobby wasn't as nice as Carly's, and she had been to Sam's enough times to know that the apartment itself was about the same. Sam's mom drank too much, spent too much of her money on alcohol and not near enough on Sam. When Sam's mom was home, she was planted in front of the TV with a glass of gin and tonic. She rarely had time for her daughter. This was one of the reasons Sam and Carly got along so well from an early age. Neither of them had stable parents at home. There was Spencer, but he would always just be a big brother to both of them. Carly's mother died when she was young and her father was a military man. Carly and Sam had been natural best friends.

As the elevator carried her up five stories to Sam's floor, Carly smiled at the memory of their small group growing up together. She, Freddie, and Sam had been friends since before any of them could remember. Sam and Freddie always butted heads of course, and Carly was the buffer between them. She remembered fondly, holding Sam back as she tried to rip Freddie's eyes out for attempting to sneak a few morsels of food from Sam's plate. The feel of Sam's surprisingly strong arms straining against her sent chills down her spine.  
><em>Wow. I need to get a grip. <em>

The elevator doors opened and she turned left on the landing, heading towards Sam's apartment. She knocked on the door, wanting to just walk in like Sam always did at her place. She knew, though, that Sam's mom might be home, sitting on the couch, drunk and moody. She didn't want to risk a confrontation between Sam and her mom, because God knew, both women were hard-headed. After several long seconds of standing outside the still closed door, Carly knocked again, this time harder. Mid-knock, the door flew open.

Sam stood there, her long blonde hair a bit wild, with her face dark and hard to read. Carly smiled brightly at her, hiding her shaking hands in her jeans pockets. "Hi," she said quietly.  
>"What do you want?" Sam asked. Carly frowned. <em>Not the response I was hoping for.<br>_"Uhh… I just wanted to come by and check on you. You left school in such a hurry, I was worried about you."  
>"Well, I'm fine." Sam avoided Carly's eyes.<br>"Sam," Carly said, dipping her head to make eye contact with the shorter girl. "Look at me. Tell me what's bothering you. We're supposed to be able to talk about these things, aren't we?"

"I don't know Carls, I just want to go to bed. I don't feel like talking right now."  
>"No, Sam. You're gonna tell me what's wrong. I'll bribe you if I have to. We'll go get a meat lovers pizza down the street and you can tell me all about it."<br>Carly could see the slight twinge at the corner of Sam's mouth. She was about to smile.  
>"Come on, Sam. If it's about today with the MoodFace app, it's no big deal. You can tell me whatever it is that's got you all worked up."<p>

Sam snapped back into her guarded state at Carly's words. Her face clouded over with anger. "That noob Freddie and his big mouth. I'm not talking about that with you. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she shut the door in Carly's face, leaving the brunette standing with her mouth open. Carly couldn't believe Sam had shut her out like that, both out of her home and her personal life. Whatever excitement and elation she had felt about Sam on the journey over was long gone. She got back on a bus to her own apartment, dejected and feeling alone.

Sam leaned back against her front door after she slammed it in Carly's face.  
><em>Shit.<em>  
><em>She comes over here, all bright-eyed, beautiful. She has no idea. Just making eye contact with her drives me crazy. I can't stand to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds. <em>

__She walked past the couch where her mother was sprawled, watching some new cable drama.  
>"Sam!" her mother called over to her. "Who was at the door? Why did you slam it?"<br>"No one, ma. Don't worry about it. Go back to your show."  
>"Whatever." She turned her attention back to the TV.<p>

_No surprise there. My own mother won't even push to find out what's wrong with me. Who am I kidding? She doesn't even know something is wrong. She could care less._

A tear rolled down her face as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. She blinked back more tears and buried her face in her hands.  
><em>What am I gonna do? I know what I feel for her, but I know I'm going to fuck everything up. I'm going to ruin our friendship over my stupid hormones. I can't let her any closer to me now because I know I'll hurt her, and that's the last thing I want to do. God. I just want to be with her. I just want to make her feel good. <em>

A sudden vision flashed across her mind.

Carly's bare skin pressed up against hers. Heated skin sliding together. The sensitive touch of a tentative girl.  
>A wave of something that felt like pleasure coursed through her body. It felt like the first drop of a roller coaster, her stomach falling. It felt like nervous butterflies tickling her fingers and toes. It felt like an invisible warm hand clenched over her crotch. <em>Shit.<em>

Sam had seen her fair share of sex scenes in movies. She had read enough articles in Cosmo to understand how things worked. But the movies and articles hadn't prepared her for something so foreign and intense. It was strange, to think of being with a girl, her best friend. Foreign yet familiar.

She crawled up in her bed and tried to push away her conflicting thoughts. The morning would probably come quickly, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well. The guilt that plagued her for her feelings was not a comforting thought as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

She woke up the next morning and everything was alright. Until she remembered. The events of the previous day flew back to her mind as she replayed them over in her head. The PearPad MoodFace app revealing her true feelings. Her fights with Carly about who she was in love with. Her most recent fight with Carly in her hallway. Her thoughts on what Carly might feel like naked and pressed up against her.

_Ugh. I have GOT to quit doing that. She's just your best friend. Nothing more. Anything more and you'll ruin what you have. Those types of relationships just don't work out. _

She dressed quickly for school, mindfully spraying on the perfume that Carly had once complimented her on. Sam smiled at that memory. They had hugged after Carly had been away for a week visiting her grandfather, and Carly had inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmm…. You're wearing a new perfume. I love it," she said, pulling away from Sam and smiling.  
>Sam wore it only on occasion, noticing whenever she did the exact moment that Carly would catch her scent.<br>_Thinking back, it almost seemed like she really was enjoying that smell. Could it be? What if she actually is attracted to me? Nah. Snap out of it, Puckett. There's no way. _

Wearing the perfume now felt a bit strange to her now with everything that had happened yesterday, but she barreled out the door anyway, wary of school, wary of Carly, but still hopeful.

Carly got to school on time, but she realized walking in the door that she forgot her history homework at the apartment.

_Darn. Where is my mind today?  
><em>You know exactly where your mind is. On Sam Puckett.  
><em>Shut it! I'm not thinking about her. I'm mad at her for closing me out.<br>_Sure you are. That's why you dreamed about her last night. You probably called her name out in your sleep.  
><em>All right, crazy voice, that's enough. Time to focus on school.<em>

At that moment, Carly rounded the corner and ran headlong into none other than Sam Puckett. Sam's ham sandwich fell to the ground and Carly's books slid across the hall. Sam's smell enveloped Carly and she froze for a split second.

"Shit. Sorry." Sam said, keeping her head down as she picked up the remnants of her sandwich.  
>"It's ok… I . . " Carly started, but it was too late, Sam had already taken off down the hall towards her math class. Freddie, from his locker, saw the exchange and walked up to Carly.<p>

"Hey," he said. "What was all that about? How did it go last night? Did you find out anything about Sam and her new love interest?"  
>"I don't know what that was about. Sam is still being difficult. She slammed her door in my face last night because I brought up the MoodFace app and asked her to tell me why she was acting that way. So, no. I didn't find out anything."<br>"Oh," Freddie said, averting his eyes and looking nervous. "Well, in that case, what are we going to do about tonight?"  
>"Tonight?" asked Carly. "What about it? Oh!" She slapped herself on the forehead. "Nuts! I forgot all about tonight. The webshow."<br>"Yeah. How are we gonna do a webshow if the two stars are pissed at each other?"  
>"Ummm…. I'm not sure. Maybe you could try talking Sam into it? She doesn't seem to want to talk to me."<br>Freddie rolled his eyes. He had an idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to be the one to broach the subject. "All right. I'll give it a shot."_  
><em>  
>Try as he might, Freddie couldn't manage to find Sam alone long enough to talk to her. They didn't have classes together for the remainder of the day, and every time he saw her, she was hurrying to another class with her head down. He gave up as he saw her rush out of the building at the last bell. Pulling out his phone, he decided to send her a text.<br>-Sam, I tried to talk to you all day today, but didn't get a chance. We're still on for the webshow tonight? –  
>He hung around his locker waiting for her reply.<br>-I don't know Freddie. I'm not really feeling up to it today.-  
>-We can't have the webshow without you. Come on Sam, it'll make you feel better, take your mind off of things.—<p>

Her reply took a few minutes. Freddie walked towards the bus to meet up with Carly. They lived in the same apartment complex and rode the bus together from school. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text from Sam.  
>-All right, I'll be there."<p>

Carly walked up next to him then, said hello, and they both got on the bus together. They sat down together in a seat near the back, and Carly immediately turned to him and said, "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yes," he said, "But I only texted her, I didn't see her all day. She said she'd come over for the webshow though."  
>Carly let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good," she said. "What all did she say?"<br>It was Freddie's turn to smile now, he knew she was pressing for any information she could get about Sam. Just like she always did here recently. "Not much. Just that she didn't feel much like coming over, but I convinced her to. I'm pretty awesome, you know."

Carly shoved him playfully. "Yes you are, Freddie Benson. Yes you are."  
>She sat back in her seat and looked out the window, choosing her words carefully. "I still can't help but wonder who it is that's getting her all worked up, you know? Sam usually isn't like this."<p>

Freddie turned away from her, not wanting her to see him grin. "Oh, I think I've got an idea, " he said cryptically.  
>Perplexed, Carly looked away from the passing buildings and cars and stared at him, trying to catch his eye. "What do you mean you have an idea? You mean you knew who it was this whole time and didn't tell me!"<p>

"I just said I had an idea, not that I knew for sure. Besides, I think you should find out for yourself who it is."

Freddie didn't say anything more and his thoughts went back to the past few months. How could he not notice the interactions between his two best friends. They had, after all, known each other since before they could remember. He saw the lingering eyes and the just a tad too long 'friendly' touches. It was a no-brainer for him what was going on; he had been in love with Carly himself there for a while. _How could you not fall for her?_ he asked himself. _She's beautiful, funny, probably the nicest girl you'll ever meet. She's got it all.  
><em>He had realized soon enough that Carly wasn't the girl for him. She had never been attracted to him, so his feelings were never reciprocated. He felt much more comfortable being himself around her once he stopped trying to impress her and convince her to date him.  
>The way he and Sam had interacted all these years finally made sense to him too. They had a rivalry. They were both infatuated with Carly and had sort of an unacknowledged competition going on. He and Sam fought constantly. He knew enough about how he reacted when Carly was around to see that Sam was going through the same thing.<p>

As the bus pulled to a stop near their apartment complex, Carly was still lost in thought, looking out the window. Freddie nudged her and motioned towards the door of the bus. She snapped out of it and suddenly remembered something.  
>"Hey, Freddie, I forgot that Spencer and I had planned to go to the grocery store this afternoon. So you and Sam, whenever she gets here, can just go on up to the studio and get set up for the show."<br>"Oh," said Freddie. "You guys ran out of food?"  
>"Yeah, Sam ate all of our meat," Carly said with a hint of a grin.<br>"All right. I'll be up there in a little bit once I've put my all my stuff down."

Freddie used his spare key to open the door to Carly and Spencer's apartment. He walked inside and plopped down on the couch, turned on the TV, and propped his feet up on the coffee table.  
>He had only been watching the television for about 10 minutes when he heard the door open. Turning around to see who it was, but knowing already who it would be, he watched Sam come inside. She threw her bag down next to the door and walked immediately towards the kitchen, as usual. Freddie called over to her.<br>"Hey Sam. How's it going?"  
>"Eh," she said, not looking at him. She didn't find anything appetizing in the fridge, so she shut the door and grabbed a box of cereal. The blonde walked over to the couch and sat down next to Freddie. She sighed and munched on a handful of Lucky Charms.<p>

"So," Freddie said, "How much longer are we gonna beat around the bush here?"  
>Sam almost choked on a rainbow marshmallow. She looked over at him, <em>the irony,<em> she thought, coughing. "What?"  
>"Seriously," he said, "I know what's going on, Sam, I'm not an idiot. I think I might even know you better than you know yourself."<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Come on. Let's quit playing games and talk about this. About you and Carly."<br>Sam didn't say anything. She looked down at her hands, a sinking feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. _He knows. How does he know?_

Freddie turned to face her. "Sam, I know what's going on between the two of you. I've seen it happening, developing over the past few months. I know what it's like to be in love with Carly, I've been there."  
>Still Sam didn't say anything, she just kept looking down at her now shaking hands.<br>"Alright, I'll just talk then. You're miserable Sam. You have to do something about how you feel."

At this, Sam looked up at him, a mix of emotions playing across her face: fear and anger chiefly among them. "What the hell am I going to do about it? Yes, you're right." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I fell for her. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Now I'm stuck in no man's land. How can I act on my feelings for her? She's my best friend. I'll ruin everything we have."

_Finally. A response,_ thought Freddie. _Now if I can just get her to see what she's so blind to._  
>"Sam. Yes, she is your best friend. But that's not all she is. This attraction that you've been feeling is not one-sided. You just can't see that she's been acting the same way towards you because you're scared out of your mind."<p>

"Since when did you get to be so Dr. Phil-ish, Fredward?"  
>"I've always been in touch with emotions and had a sense for relationships and love," said Freddie with a smile.<br>"Yeah right."  
>"Ok. So maybe that's stretching the truth. But seriously Sam. She has it bad for you too. Carly was jealous of whoever it was you were supposedly in love with."<br>"She was?" asked Sam incredulously.  
>"Yeah, she really was."<br>"Wow."

It looked to Freddie like Sam was in a bit of shock. She looked happier than she had before, but still confused and unsure of herself.  
>"Let's go set up for the webshow before Carly gets back," Freddie said, standing up.<br>"Where is she by the way?"  
>"She and Spencer went to the grocery store."<br>"Ah yes. I did eat all of their meat."  
>"Yeah. Come on."<p>

They walked up the stairs together, Sam tripping Freddie halfway up.

Sam was lost in her thoughts as Freddie checked the microphone, camera, and internet connections. She couldn't help but think of Carly as she paced around the room nervously. A noise to her left distracted her momentarily. The door to the studio opened and Carly walked in with Spencer in tow, carrying a platter of deli cold cuts.  
><em>Jeez. I didn't even have time to process what Freddie just told me! Not fair!<em>  
>Sam looked at her. Her breath caught. She realized she hadn't felt this way about anyone before. She just thought she knew what a crush felt like. Hell, maybe those were crushes, this was lust. Sam wanted her. More than she could even wrap her mind around. But she wanted more than just the physical; she wanted it all. Maybe it was love. Maybe Sam Puckett had fallen in love.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
>Hello readers! Wow, thank you for reading my story. This is my first fanfic so I've been working out some kinks in my understanding of the website. Thank you to those who commented and who are following the story. Sorry it's been awhile in between updates. Life does seem to get in the way of these things. Hope you enjoy this new addition. Also, just to be clear: Dan Schneider gets all the credit for the show iCarly and these characters. I'm not making any money off this deal, so don't sue me! Please! <strong>

An hour and a half previously, at the supermarket:

Carly and Spencer made their way up and down the aisles at the market. Carly walked beside Spencer as he pushed the cart; she randomly picked up a few items and put them in the basket without looking at them. Spencer looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They turned and walked down the next aisle, and Carly picked up a can of sardines and held it in her hand, looking at it blankly.  
>"Carly?" Spencer waved his hand in her face. "What are you staring at? You hate sardines."<br>"Oh," she said vaguely. "Yeah, I guess I do."

She put the can back on the shelf and walked around the corner. Head down, she didn't see the kiosk in the middle of the path. She ran headlong into it, knocking a display of several hundred cereal boxes down. There was a huge crash as they all tumbled to the shiny floor. Carly had fallen over after she ran into the display; she laid on the floor with a hand on her aching head. Spencer rushed over and helped her to her feet.  
>"What the Shay? Didn't you see that huge pile of 'cinnamon o' boxes sitting there all stacked up and beautiful?"<br>"I guess not," Carly mumbled, rubbing her forehead where she had hit it.  
>"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get it together!"<br>"Spencer, don't act like a parent."  
>"I'm not. I'm just worried about you. Why have you been acting like this? All weird and kooky and somber-like?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."  
>"Carly, come on. . . " He grabbed her arm, tried to get her to slow down as she made for the automatic doors of the grocery store.<br>She shook him off and left him to pay. Waiting outside on a bench, she buried her head in her hands, tried to get her thoughts together.

_I can't go back and do the webshow. I just can't. I'm all frazzled and crazy right now. _She smacked herself, and grimaced in pain. _Idiot. That's where you ran into the display. UGHH! Ok. I can do this. Just act normal, everything will be okay. _  
><em>But everything is NOT okay! Freddie said he had an idea who it was Sam was in love with. I can't stop thinking about who it is. What if it's me? What if it's not me? He said I needed to figure it out by myself. I can't face her, I'm too nervous. <em>She took a deep breath. _Oh shut up, crazy, you can do it. Be normal. _

Her inner dialogue came to a halt when Spencer walked up to the bench carrying several grocery bags. He looked apprehensive, like he didn't want to push any more of her buttons.  
>"You ready?" He asked.<br>"Yeah. Let's go. I've got a webshow tonight."

Spencer and Carly arrived at the door to their loft. Spencer carried a tray of deli meats for everyone to snack on; He opened the door with his free hand and walked into the apartment. Carly hung back in the living room while Spencer started up the stairs to the top floor. Spencer turned when he got halfway up and looked at Carly. She was frozen to the floor, staring up at the stairs.  
>"Carly. Let's go, you gotta get ready for the webshow."<br>Carly snapped out of her stupor, put the rest of the groceries on the kitchen counter and followed Spencer up the stairs.

When they reached the glass door that led to the iCarly studio, Spencer once again led the way and Carly came in behind him. He set the deli meats on the table and greeted Freddie and Sam. Carly stayed behind Spencer as long as she could without making it seem too obvious that she was hiding. He went over to talk to Freddie and look at a video he had pulled up on the laptop. Carly was exposed. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, knew that she was following her every move. Carly couldn't look up. But she knew she had to. As soon as she looked up, she found herself gazing into Sam's piercing blue eyes.

As soon as they made eye contact, Sam knew. She knew when she looked into those round, doe-like eyes, those deep brown eyes that seemed to be endless pools of chocolate, those eyes that melted her well-constructed defenses, that she wanted to be with Carly. She knew that there was no other way she could be happy. No longer could they just be friends, they had come too far, been through too much together. Sam was in love with her and had to do something about it. She had been hesitant and melancholy about her feelings for too long; she was sick of being scared and depressed.

At that exact moment, Carly accidentally brushed her hip on the table holding the deli meats. For the second time that evening she knocked everything to the floor.  
>"Shit!" she yelled, putting her hands in her hair and pulling.<br>"Carly! What is WITH you tonight? You've knocked over everything in sight! And you cursed! You never curse!" asked Spencer from across the room.  
>Carly didn't say anything. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned and threw open the door. She took off down the hallway towards the stairs.<p>

Sam watched as the meat fell in slow motion to the ground. To her surprise, she didn't care. _Wow,_ she thought, _I must be truly whipped. I don't even care about the meat anymore. _  
>She turned and looked over at Freddie. He gave her a knowing look and said, "Why are you still standing here? Follow her. Go get her."<br>She nodded and ran out the door.

Flying down the stairs, Sam rounded the corner in the hallway, skidding around it and hitting her shoulder on the opposite wall. She didn't feel any pain, just adrenaline. Just hope and nervous excitement. She couldn't help but expect Carly to shut her out. She simply couldn't wrap her mind around the possibility that Carly might share her feelings. _Why else would she be acting this way?_  
>She slowly opened the door to Carly's room, taking a deep breath as she went.<br>She took in the smell and thought about how weird it was that she would notice something like that at this critical point. It smelled like Carly, like laundry and her shampoo. Sam remembered suddenly how much she loved that smell. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked around. The room was empty, and Sam assumed that Carly had gone into her bathroom. Looking over to her right, she saw a strip of light from under the bathroom door.

Sam knocked on the door; Carly didn't answer. She knocked again . . . nothing. She tried the doorknob. Locked, naturally.  
>"Carly. Please open the door."<br>There was no answer from inside the bathroom.  
>"Carly. Open the door now or I'm going to bust it down. You know that I can, so don't make me break your door."<br>Still nothing.  
>"Ok, here I come. Stand back."<br>Before she could step back and take a front snap kick to the door, it flew open.

Carly stood there with her hand on the doorknob, her dark hair messy, eyes red, and tears streaking down her face. Sam thought she still looked gorgeous, even with tears and slightly smeared eye makeup.  
>Sam took a tentative step towards her. "What's wrong, Carls?<br>Carly backed away a step, "I think you should go."  
>"I'm not going anywhere. You're my best friend, and I'm not leaving you."<br>Sam looked down at her feet. "I'll never leave you," she said quietly.

"I can't do this anymore, Sam. Something is wrong with me, I'm acting crazy and knocking stuff over; I'm having weird feelings, uncontrollable feelings, and I don't know what to do about it."  
>Sam looked into Carly's eyes but she looked away, "Feelings about what?"<br>"I don't know. I haven't been able to sort out my thoughts. I need time."  
>Sam took another step towards her, and this time when she mimicked Sam's movement, Carly's back was against the sink, the cold porcelain sent goosebumps down her arms and legs. <em>Or is that because Sam is so close to me right now?<em> Carly asked herself.

"Carly, you told me at my house that we were best friends, that we could talk to each other about anything. So tell me. What feelings are you talking about?"

Carly continued to look anywhere except into Sam's eyes. She pushed past Sam out of the bathroom and tried to walk towards her bedroom door. Sam caught up to her before she could reach it. She grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her back.  
>Carly noticed vaguely as she was being spun around that her world seemed to now be moving in slow motion.<br>Sam pulled Carly towards her. She had one hand wrapped around the back of her neck, the other moved around her lower back, pulling her in close  
>To Sam, it was fast and aggressive. To Carly, though, time stopped.<p>

She saw Sam's face coming towards hers, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. Carly thought vaguely to herself that Sam's face was at that moment the most beautiful thing in the world: Sam Puckett vulnerable and open.  
>More tears ran down her face as their lips met. They finally met in an earthshattering moment. Carly's stomach dropped and she felt a rush of adrenaline and arousal course through her body. Her toes and fingertips tingled, and her brain was filled with a rushing water sound.<br>_Wow. Just Wow. _

Carly could think of no other words.  
>The only thing she could think of was the softness of the mouth on hers. The hot wetness as it covered her own, Sam's tongue pushing into her mouth. Carly let her in, welcoming the new sensation. Their mouths moved perfectly together.<br>Carly at first hadn't known what to do what her hands, but at the touch of their lips, she felt a strange sensation: this was what kissing was supposed to feel like. This was right. Carly's hands made their way around Sam, feeling the muscles of her back, pulling her closer. Their bodies melded together.

The boys she had kissed held nothing to this, to Sam, to this girl who she had grown up with. They knew each other better than anyone else, and Carly wondered weakly how they could have gone so long without this.

"Are those the feelings you were talking about?" asked Sam when they finally separated for air, resting with their foreheads touching.

Carly couldn't speak. She simply smiled shyly.


End file.
